encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
2006
2006 (MMVI) was a common year starting on Sunday (dominical letter A) of the Gregorian calendar, the 2006th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 6th year of the 3rd millennium, the 6th year of the 21st century, and the 7th year of the 2000s decade. 2006 FIFA World Cup opening ceremony in Germany. 2006 was designated as: International Year of Deserts and Desertification International Asperger's Year Year of Mozart, marking the 250th anniversary of the birth of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Nobel Prizes 5 In fiction 6 References Events January January 1 – Russia cuts the shipment of natural gas to Ukraine over a price dispute. January 4 – Ariel Sharon, Prime Minister of Israel, suffers a severe stroke and cerebral hemorrhage. January 5 – A hotel in Mecca, Saudi Arabia, collapses, killing 76 pilgrims visiting to perform Hajj. January 12 – A stampede during the Stoning of the Devil ritual on the last day at the Hajj in Mina, Saudi Arabia, kills 362 pilgrims. January 15 – NASA's Stardust mission successfully ends, the first to return dust from a comet. January 16 – Ellen Johnson Sirleaf assumes office as President of Liberia, the first female elected head of state in Africa. January 19 – NASA launches the first space mission to Pluto as a rocket hurls the New Horizons spacecraft on a 9-year journey. January 25 – Pope Benedict XVI issues his first encycylical, Deus caritas est. January 27 – Celebrations are held in Salzburg and around the world, for the 250th anniversary of the birth of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. February February 3 – Egyptian passenger ferry, MS al-Salam Boccaccio 98 carrying more than 1,400 people, sinks in the Red Sea off the Saudi coast, with only 388 rescued. February 4 – The Wowowee stampede at the PhilSports Arena in Pasig City, Philippines, kills 74 people and leaves 600 injured. February 10 – February 26 – The 2006 Winter Olympics are held in Turin, Italy. February 17 – A massive mudslide occurs in Southern Leyte, Philippines; the official death toll is set at 1,126. February 19 – Pasta de Conchos mine disaster: Sixty-five miners die after becoming trapped underground, following an explosion in Nueva Rosita, Mexico. March March 4 – The final contact attempt with Pioneer 10 receives no response. March 9 – NASA's Cassini–Huygens spacecraft discovers geysers of a liquid substance shooting from Saturn's moon Enceladus, signaling a possible presence of water. March 10 – NASA's Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter enters orbit around Mars. March 16 – The United Nations General Assembly votes overwhelmingly to establish the United Nations Human Rights Council. March 21 – Jack Dorsey, Noah Glass, Biz Stone, and Evan Williams found the popular social-networking service Twitter. They officially launch the site later in the year. March 28 – A scramjet jet engine, HyShot III, designed to fly at 7 times the speed of sound, is successfully tested at Woomera, South Australia. April April 5 – A swan with Avian flu is discovered in Cellardyke in Fife, Scotland (the first case in the United Kingdom). April 10 – A fire at the Brand India Fair, Victoria Park, Meerut, Uttar Pradesh, India, kills at least 100. April 11 The European Space Agency's Venus Express spaceprobe enters Venus' orbit. Nuclear program of Iran: President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad confirms that Iran has successfully produced a few grams of low-grade enriched uranium. April 20 – Iran announces a deal with Russia, involving a joint uranium enrichment firm on Russian soil; 9 days later Iran announces that it will not move all activity to Russia, thus leading to a de facto termination of the deal. May May – The Human Genome Project publishes the last chromosome sequence, in Nature. May 24 – East Timor's Foreign Minister José Ramos-Horta officially requests military assistance from the governments of Australia, New Zealand, Malaysia, and Portugal. May 27 – A 6.3 magnitude earthquake strikes central Java in Indonesia, killing more than 6,000, injuring at least 36,000 and leaving some 1.5 million people homeless. May 29 – Sidoarjo mud flow: The world's biggest mud volcano is created by the blowout of a natural gas well being drilled in the subdistrict of Porong, Sidoarjo in East Java, Indonesia. This results in displacement of more than 11,000 persons from 8 villages, as well as damage to road and power infrastructures. Several (Twenty-five) factories are also abandoned. June June 3 – Montenegro declares independence after a May 21 referendum. The state union of Serbia and Montenegro is dissolved on June 5, leaving Serbia as the successor state. June 9 – July 9 – The 2006 FIFA World Cup begins in Germany. June 18 The first Kazakh space satellite KazSat-1 is launched. Former Beatle Paul McCartney turns 64 after writing "When I'm Sixty-Four" at age 16. June 28 Operation Summer Rains: Israel launches an offensive against militants in Gaza. The United States Armed Forces withdraws its forces in Iceland, thereby disbanding the Iceland Defense Force. July July 1 – The Qinghai–Tibet Railway launches a trial operation, making Tibet the last province-level entity of China to have a conventional railway. July 6 – The Nathu La pass between India and China, sealed during the Sino-Indian War, re-opens for trade after 44 years. July 9 Italy wins its fourth FIFA World Cup title. S7 Airlines Flight 778 crashes into a concrete barrier shortly after landing, killing at least 122 people and leaving many injured. July 10 – Pakistan International Airlines Flight 688 crashes in Multan, Pakistan, shortly after takeoff. July 11 – A series of coordinated bomb attacks strikes several commuter trains in Mumbai, India, during the evening rush hour. July 12 – 2006 Lebanon War: Israeli troops invade Lebanon in response to Hezbollah kidnapping 2 Israeli soldiers and killing 3. Hezbollah declares open war against Israel 2 days later. July 15 – Twitter is launched. July 18 – The SS Nomadic, the last floating link to Titanic, returns home to a large reception in Belfast, Northern Ireland. August August 11 – A resolution to end the 2006 Lebanon War is unanimously accepted by the United Nations Security Council. August 22 Pulkovo Aviation Enterprise Flight 612 crashes near the Russian border in Ukraine, killing 171 people, including 45 children. The ICM awards Grigori Perelman the Fields Medal for proving the Poincaré conjecture, one of 7 Millennium Prize Problems; Perelman refuses the medal. August 24 – The International Astronomical Union defines 'planet' at its 26th General Assembly, demoting Pluto to the status of 'dwarf planet' more than 70 years after its discovery. September September 13 – Dawson College shooting in Montreal: One killed, nineteen injured. September 19 – Prime Minister Thaksin Shinawatra of Thailand declares a state of emergency in Bangkok as members of the Royal Thai Army stage a coup d'état. The army announces the removal of Prime Minister Thaksin Shinawatra from power. September 29 – Gol Transportes Aéreos Flight 1907 (Boeing 737-800) collides with a business jet over the Amazon rainforest, killing all 155 on board. October October 2 – Aleksandër Moisiu University opens in Durrës, Albania. October 9 – North Korea claims to have conducted its first-ever nuclear test. October 13 – South Korean Ban Ki-moon is elected as the new Secretary-General of the United Nations. October 17 – The population of the United States exceeds 300 million. October 29 – ADC Airlines Flight 53 crashes shortly after takeoff in Nigeria, killing 96 people. November November 2 – No. 5, 1948 by Jackson Pollock becomes the most expensive painting after it is sold privately for $140 million. November 5 – Former President of Iraq Saddam Hussein is sentenced to death by hanging by the Iraqi Special Tribunal. November 8 – Mercury transits the sun. It is visible from the Americas, Eastern China, Japan, Australia, and Polynesia. November 12 – The former Soviet republic of South Ossetia holds a referendum on independence from Georgia. November 15 – Al Jazeera launches its English-language news channel, Al Jazeera English. November 23 – A series of car bombs and mortar attacks in Sadr City, Baghdad, kill at least 215 people and injure 257 other people. November 30 – Typhoon Durian triggers a massive mudslide and kills at least 720 people in Albay province on the island of Luzon in the Philippines. December December 5 – The military seizes power in Fiji, in a coup d'état led by Commodore Josaia Vorenathalie qe "Frank" Bainimarama. December 11 – Felipe Calderón sends the Mexican military to combat the drug cartels and put down the violence in the state of Michoacán, initiating the Mexican Drug War. December 12 – Swift raids: Homeland Security police detain workers at 6 meatpacking plants in the midwestern U.S. December 13 – The Chinese River Dolphin or Baiji becomes extinct. December 24 – Ethiopia admits its troops have intervened in Somalia. December 26 – An oil pipeline explodes in Nigeria's commercial capital, Lagos, killing at least 200 people. December 30 – Basque nationalist group ETA detonates a van bomb at Madrid-Barajas Airport in Madrid, Spain, ending a nine-month ceasefire. Births September 6 – Prince Hisahito of Akishino of Japan, son of Kiko, Princess Akishino and Prince Akishino Deaths Deaths January · February · March · April · May · June · July · August · September · October · November · December January Main article: Deaths in January 2006 Shelley Winters Coretta Scott KingJanuary 3 – Bill Skate, Prime Minister of Papua New Guinea (b. 1953) January 4 – Sheikh Maktoum bin Rashid Al Maktoum, Prime Minister of the United Arab Emirates (b. 1946) January 6 – Lou Rawls, African-American singer (b. 1933) January 7 – Heinrich Harrer, mountaineer, explorer and author (b. 1912) January 14 – Shelley Winters, American actress (b. 1920) January 15 – Jaber Al-Ahmad Al-Sabah, Emir of Kuwait (b. 1926) January 19 – Wilson Pickett, American singer (b. 1941) January 21 – Ibrahim Rugova, first President of Kosovo (b. 1944) January 24 – Chris Penn, American actor (b. 1965) January 27 – Johannes Rau, President of Germany (b. 1931) January 30 – Coretta Scott King, American civil rights activist and wife of Martin Luther King, Jr. (b. 1927) February Main article: Deaths in February 2006 Betty Friedan Don KnottsFebruary 1 Dick Brooks, American auto racer (b. 1942) Bryce Harland, New Zealand diplomat (b. 1931) February 3 – Al Lewis, American actor (b. 1923) February 4 – Betty Friedan, American feminist, activist, and writer (b.1921) February 8 Ron Greenwood, English football manager (b. 1921) Akira Ifukube, Japanese classical music/film composer (b. 1914) February 9 – Sir Freddie Laker, British airline entrepreneur (b. 1922) February 10 – J Dilla, American music producer (b. 1974) February 12 Peter Benchley, American writer (b. 1940) Ken Hart, American composer, journalist, and playwright (b. 1917) February 13 Andreas Katsulas, American actor (b. 1946) P. F. Strawson, English philosopher (b. 1919) February 14 – Shoshana Damari, Israeli singer and actress (b. 1923) February 15 – Sun Yun-suan, Premier of the Republic of China (b. 1913) February 16 – Ernie Stautner, German-born American football player (b. 1925) February 20 – Lucjan Wolanowski, Polish journalist, writer and traveler (b. 1920) February 22 Anthony Burger, American musician and singer (b. 1961) Sinnathamby Rajaratnam, Singapore politician (b. 1925) February 23 Mauri Favén, Finnish painter (b. 1920) Telmo Zarra, Spanish footballer (b. 1921) February 24 Don Knotts, American actor (b. 1924) Dennis Weaver, American actor (b. 1924) February 25 Darren McGavin, American actor (b. 1922) Florian ZaBach, American musician and TV personality (b. 1931) February 27 – Linda Smith, English comedian (b. 1958) March Main article: Deaths in March 2006 Slobodan Milošević Lennart Meri Caspar WeinbergerMarch 1 Harry Browne, American Libertarian Presidential candidate (b. 1933) Peter Osgood, English footballer (b. 1947) Peter Snow, New Zealand doctor (b. 1935) March 2 – Jack Wild, English actor (b. 1952) March 3 – William Herskovic, Hungarian Holocaust hero and philanthropist (b. 1914) March 4 Edgar Valter, Estonian illustrator and cartoonist (b. 1929) John Reynolds Gardiner, American author and engineer (b. 1944) March 6 Dana Reeve, American actress, wife of Christopher Reeve (b. 1961) Kirby Puckett, U.S. baseball player (b. 1960) King Floyd, American singer (b. 1945) March 8 – Brian Barratt-Boyes, New Zealand heart surgeon (b. 1924) March 9 Hanka Bielicka, Polish actress (b. 1915) John Profumo, British politician (b. 1915) March 11 Bernie Geoffrion, Canadian hockey player (b. 1931) Slobodan Milošević, President of Serbia (b. 1941) March 13 Maureen Stapleton, American actress (b. 1925) Jimmy Johnstone, Scottish footballer (b. 1944) March 14 – Lennart Meri, President of Estonia (b. 1929) March 15 – George Mackey, American mathematician (b. 1916) March 22 – Lawrence Stephen, Nauruan politician (b. 1939) March 23 – Cindy Walker, American songwriter (b. 1918) March 24 – Lynne Perrie, English actress (b. 1931) March 25 Rocío Dúrcal, Spanish singer and actress (b. 1944) Richard Fleischer, American film director (b. 1916) Buck Owens, American country & western singer, songwriter (b. 1929) March 26 – Paul Dana, American race car driver (b. 1975) March 27 – Stanisław Lem, Polish writer (b. 1921) March 28 – Caspar Weinberger, United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1917) April Main article: Deaths in April 2006 John Kenneth GalbraithApril 2 – Nina Schenk von Stauffenberg, German wife of soldier Claus Schenk von Stauffenberg (b. 1913) April 4 – Denis Donaldson, Irish Republican informer (b. 1950) April 5 – Gene Pitney, American singer (b. 1941) April 6 – Francis L. Kellogg, U.S. diplomat and prominent socialite (b. 1917) April 8 – Gerard Reve, Dutch author (b. 1923) April 11 Proof, American rapper (D12) (b. 1973) Les Foote, Australian footballer (b. 1924) June Pointer, American singer (b. 1953) April 12 Rajkumar, Indian actor (b. 1929) William Sloane Coffin, American university chaplain and activist (b. 1924) April 13 – Muriel Spark, Scottish novelist (b. 1918) April 15 – Louise Smith, American race car driver (b. 1916) April 17 – Calum Kennedy, Scottish singer (b. 1928) April 18 – John Lyall, British football player and manager (b. 1940) April 19 – Scott Crossfield, American pilot (b. 1921) April 21 – Telê Santana, Brazilian footballer and coach (b. 1931) April 23 Alida Valli, Italian actress (b. 1921) Johnny Checketts, New Zealand flying ace (b. 1912) April 24 Nasreen Huq, Bangladeshi social worker and human rights activist (b. 1958) Brian Labone, English footballer (b. 1940) Steve Stavro, Canadian businessman and sports team owner (b. 1927) Moshe Teitelbaum, Hungarian-born Hassidic rabbi (b. 1914) April 25 Jane Jacobs, American-born writer and activist (b. 1916) Peter Law, British politician (b. 1948) April 29 – John Kenneth Galbraith, Canadian economist (b. 1908) April 30 – Beatriz Sheridan, Mexican actress and director (b. 1934) May Main article: Deaths in May 2006 Floyd Patterson Lloyd BentsenMay 2 – Louis Rukeyser, American television host (b. 1933) May 3 Karel Appel, Dutch painter (b. 1921) Pramod Mahajan, Indian Bharatiya Janata Party politician and strategist (b. 1949) Earl Woods, American athlete and father of Tiger Woods (b. 1932) May 6 Lillian Asplund, last American survivor of the Titanic disaster (b. 1906) Shigeru Kayano, Japanese activist (b. 1926) May 7 – Richard Carleton, Australian journalist (b. 1943) May 8 – Iain Macmillan, British photographer (b. 1938) May 10 – Val Guest, British film director (b. 1911) May 11 Yossi Banai, Israeli singer and actor (b. 1932) Floyd Patterson, American boxer (b. 1935) May 12 – Hussein Maziq, Former Libyan prime minister (b. 1918). May 13 Jaroslav Pelikan, American historian (b. 1923) Johnnie Wilder, Jr., American R&B singer (b. 1949) May 16 – Jorge Porcel, Argentine actor (b. 1936) May 19 – Freddie Garrity, English singer (Freddie and the Dreamers) (b. 1940) May 21 – Katherine Dunham, American dancer, choreographer, and songwriter (b. 1909) May 22 – Lee Jong-wook, Korean Director-General of the World Health Organisation (b. 1945) May 23 – Lloyd Bentsen, American politician (b. 1921) May 24 Anderson Mazoka, Zambian politician (b. 1943) Michał Życzkowski, Polish technician (b. 1930) May 25 Desmond Dekker, Jamaican singer and songwriter (b. 1941) Tobías Lasser, Venezuelan botanist (b. 1911) Kari S. Tikka, Finnish professor (b. 1944) May 26 – Édouard Michelin, French businessman (b. 1963) May 27 – Alex Toth, American comic book artist and cartoonist (b. 1928) May 29 – Masumi Okada, Japanese actor (b. 1935) May 30 Shohei Imamura, Japanese film director (b. 1926) David Lloyd, New Zealand biologist (b. 1938) June Main article: Deaths in June 2006 Billy Preston Aaron SpellingJune 1 – Rocío Jurado, Spanish singer and actress (b. 1944) June 6 Arnold Newman, American photographer (b. 1918) Billy Preston, American artist and musician (b. 1946) Hilton Ruiz, Puerto Rican jazz pianist (b. 1952) June 7 Abu Musab al-Zarqawi, Jordanian militant (b. 1966) John Tenta, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1963) June 11 – Neroli Fairhall, New Zealand archer (b. 1944) June 12 Chakufwa Chihana, Malawi politician (b. 1939) György Ligeti, Hungarian composer (b. 1923) Kenneth Thomson, Canadian businessman and art collector (b. 1923) June 13 Charles Haughey, Taoiseach of Ireland (b. 1925) Hiroyuki Iwaki, Japanese conductor and percussionist (b. 1932) June 14 – Jean Roba, Belgian comics author (b. 1930) June 15 – Raymond Devos, French humorist (b. 1922) June 18 – Gică Petrescu, Romanian musician (b. 1915) June 23 – Aaron Spelling, American television producer (b. 1923) June 25 Arif Mardin, Turkish-born music producer (b. 1932) Jaap Penraat, Dutch architect and resistance fighter (b. 1918) June 27 – Ángel Maturino Reséndiz, Mexican serial killer (executed by lethal injection), (b. 1960) June 30 – Robert Gernhardt, German satirist (b. 1937) July Main article: Deaths in July 2006 Ryutaro Hashimoto Syd Barrett June Allyson Red ButtonsJuly 1 Ryutaro Hashimoto, 53rd Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1937) Fred Trueman, English cricketer (b. 1931) July 3 – Joseph Goguen, American computer scientist (b. 1941) July 5 Gert Fredriksson, Swedish kayaker (b. 1919) Kenneth Lay, American businessman (b. 1942) July 6 Kasey Rogers, American actress, author, and biker (b. 1925) Tom Weir, Scottish climber, author, and broadcaster (b. 1914) July 7 Rudi Carrell, Dutch entertainer (b. 1934) Syd Barrett, English singer, songwriter, and guitarist (b. 1946) Gilbert Paul Jordan, Canadian serial killer, (b. 1931) John Money, Sexologist (b. 1921) Elias Hrawi, former President of Lebanon (b. 1925) July 8 June Allyson, American actress (b. 1917) Catherine Leroy, French photographer (b. 1945) July 10 – Shamil Basayev, Chechen rebel (b. 1965) July 11 Ross M. Lence, American political scientist (b. 1943) John Spencer, British snooker player (b. 1935) July 13 – Red Buttons, American actor and comedian (b. 1919) July 16 – Bob Orton, American wrestler (b. 1929) July 17 – Mickey Spillane, American writer (b. 1918) July 18 – Raul Cortez, Brazilian actor (b. 1931) July 19 – Jack Warden, American actor (b. 1920) July 20 Lim Kim San, Singapore politician (b. 1916) Ted Grant, British politician (b. 1913) July 21 Ta Mok, Cambodian military leader (b. 1926) Mako Iwamatsu, Japanese-born actor (b. 1933) July 22 José Antonio Delgado, Venezuelan mountain climber (b. 1965) Gianfrancesco Guarnieri, Italian-born Brazilian actor and playwright (b.1934) July 25 Ezra Fleischer, Romanian dissident, later Israeli writer (b. 1928) Hani Mohsin, Malaysian actor (b. 1965) July 28 – David Gemmell, British author (b. 1948) July 30 – Murray Bookchin, American libertarian socialist (b. 1921) August Main article: Deaths in August 2006 James Van Allen Alfredo Stroessner Glenn FordAugust 3 Elisabeth Schwarzkopf, German-born soprano (b. 1915) Arthur Lee, American musician (b. 1945) August 6 – Hirotaka Suzuoki, Japanese voice actor (b. 1950) August 9 – James Van Allen, American physicist (b. 1914) August 11 – Mike Douglas, American entertainer (b. 1925) August 13 Tony Jay, English-born actor (b. 1933) Jon Nödtveidt, Swedish musician (b. 1975) August 14 - Bruno Kirby, American actor (b. 1949) August 15 Te Atairangikaahu, Maori queen (b. 1931) Faas Wilkes, former Dutch football player (b. 1923) August 16 – Alfredo Stroessner, President of Paraguay (b. 1912) August 19 – Óscar Míguez, Uruguayan football player (b. 1927) August 20 – Joe Rosenthal, American photographer (b. 1911) August 21 Bismillah Khan, Indian musician (b. 1916) S. Yizhar, Israeli writer (b. 1916) August 23 Maynard Ferguson, Canadian musician and bandleader (b. 1928) Wolfgang Přiklopil, Austrian kidnapper of Natascha Kampusch (b. 1962) August 26 Rainer Barzel, German politician (b. 1924) Clyde Walcott, Barbadian cricketer (b. 1926) August 27 Hrishikesh Mukherjee, Indian filmmaker (b. 1922) María Capovilla, Ecuadorian supercentenarian and last remaining person born during the 1880s (b. 1889) August 30 Glenn Ford, Canadian actor (b. 1916) Naguib Mahfouz, Egyptian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) Robin Cooke, Baron Cooke of Thorndon, New Zealand jurist and member of the British House of Lords (b. 1926) September Main article: Deaths in September 2006 Steve IrwinSeptember 1 – György Faludy, Hungarian poet (b. 1910) September 2 Charlie Williams, British comedian (b. 1927) Bob Mathias, American athlete (b. 1930) Willi Ninja, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1961) September 4 Steve Irwin, Australian environmentalist and television personality (b. 1962) Giacinto Facchetti, Italian footballer (b. 1942) Colin Thiele, Australian author and educator (b. 1920) September 8 – Hilda Bernstein, English-born author, artist, and activist (b. 1915) September 9 Richard Burmer, American composer and musician (b. 1955) William B. Ziff, Jr., American publishing executive (b. 1930) September 10 – Tāufaʻāhau Tupou IV, King of Tonga (b. 1918) September 11 Joachim Fest, German historian and journalist (b. 1926) Johannes Bob van Benthem, Dutch lawyer (b. 1921) September 14 Elizabeth Choy, Singaporean World War II hero (b. 1910) Mickey Hargitay, Hungarian-born actor and bodybuilder (b. 1926) September 15 Oriana Fallaci, Italian journalist (b. 1929) Abe Saffron, Australian nightclub owner and property developer (b. 1920) September 16 – Rob Levin, American computer programmer (b. 1955) September 17 – Dorothy C. Stratton, Director of the United States Coast Guard Women's Reserve (b. 1899) September 19 Roy Schuiten, Dutch cyclist (b. 1950) Hugh Kawharu, New Zealand academic and Māori chief (b. 1927) September 20 Armin Jordan, Swiss conductor (b. 1932) John W. Peterson, American composer (b. 1921) September 23 Malcolm Arnold, English composer (b. 1921) Aladár Pege, Hungarian musician (b. 1939) September 24 – Tetsurō Tamba, Japanese actor (b. 1922) September 26 Byron Nelson, American golfer (b. 1912) Iva Toguri D'Aquino, American propagandist for Japan in World War II (b. 1916) September 29 – Walter Hadlee, New Zealand cricketer (b. 1915) October Main article: Deaths in October 2006 Jane Wyatt Red Auerbach P. W. BothaOctober 6 Buck O'Neil, American baseball player (b. 1911) Wilson Tucker, American writer (b. 1914) October 7 – Anna Politkovskaya, American-born Russian journalist (b. 1958) October 8 – Mark Porter, New Zealand race car driver (b. 1975) October 9 – Paul Hunter, British snooker player (b. 1978) October 10 – Michael John Rogers, English ornithologist (b. 1932) October 11 – Cory Lidle, American baseball player (b. 1972) October 13 – Mason Andrews, delivered America's first test tube baby; former mayor of Norfolk, Virginia (b. 1919) October 14 – Freddy Fender, American singer (b. 1937) October 16 Lister Sinclair, Canadian broadcaster and playwright (b. 1921) Valentín Paniagua, President of Peru (b. 1936) October 18 – Anna Russell, British-born comedian and music satirist (b. 1911) October 20 – Jane Wyatt, American actress (b. 1910) October 24 – Enolia McMillan, American first female president of the NAACP (b. 1904) October 25 – Danny Rolling, American serial killer (executed by lethal injection) (b. 1954) October 28 Red Auerbach, American basketball coach and official (b. 1917) Trevor Berbick, Jamaican boxer (b. 1955) October 30 – Clifford Geertz, American anthropologist (b. 1926) October 31 – P. W. Botha, former State President of South Africa (b. 1916) November Main article: Deaths in November 2006 Jack Palance Ferenc Puskás Robert AltmanNovember 1 Adrienne Shelly, American actress & director (b. 1966) William Styron, American writer (b. 1925) November 2 Adrien Douady, French mathematician (b. 1935) Wally Foreman, Australian sports commentator (b. 1948) November 3 Paul Mauriat, French musician (b. 1925) Alberto Spencer, Ecuadorian footballer (b. 1937) November 4 Frank Arthur Calder, Canadian politician (b. 1915) Sergi López Segú, Spanish footballer (b. 1967) November 5 Mustafa Bülent Ecevit, Turkish politician, poet, writer and journalist (b. 1925) Samuel Bowers, American Ku Klux Klansman and convicted killer (b. 1924) November 8 – Basil Poledouris, American composer (b. 1945) November 9 – Ed Bradley, American journalist (b. 1941) November 10 – Jack Palance, American actor (b. 1919) November 14 – Gerald Levert, American singer (b. 1966) November 15 – Ana Carolina Reston, Brazilian fashion model (b. 1985) November 16 – Milton Friedman, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1912) November 17 Ferenc Puskás, Hungarian footballer (b. 1927) Bo Schembechler, American football coach (b. 1929) Ruth Brown, American singer (b. 1928) November 20 Robert Altman, American film director (b. 1925) Andre Waters, American football player (b. 1962) November 21 Pierre Amine Gemayel, Lebanese politician (b. 1972) Hassan Gouled Aptidon, former President of Djibouti (b. 1916) November 22 – John Allan Cameron, Canadian musician (b. 1938) November 23 Alexander Litvinenko, Russian-born spy (b. 1962) Philippe Noiret, French actor (b. 1930) Anita O'Day, American singer (b. 1919) Willie Pep, American boxer (b. 1922) November 24 Walter Booker, American jazz bassist (b. 1933) Juice Leskinen, Finnish singer and songwriter (b. 1950) November 25 Leo Chiosso, Italian poet (b. 1920) Valentín Elizalde, Mexican singer (b. 1979) Phyllis Fraser Cerf Wagner, American actress, journalist and publisher (b. 1916) November 26 – Dave Cockrum, American comic book artist (b. 1943) November 27 – Alan Freeman, Australian-born broadcaster and disc jockey (b. 1927) November 28 – Bernard Orchard, British biblical scholar (b. 1912) December Main article: Deaths in December 2006 Augusto Pinochet Peter Boyle James Brown Gerald R. Ford Saddam HusseinDecember 3 – Craig Hinton, British novelist (b. 1964) December 4 – Ross A. McGinnis, American soldier, posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor (b. 1987) December 5 – David Bronstein, Soviet Union chess grandmaster (b. 1924) December 6 – John Feeney, New Zealand documentary film-director (b. 1922) December 7 Jeane Kirkpatrick, American political theorist and U.N. ambassador (b. 1926) J. B. Hunt, American trucking magnate (b. 1927) December 8 – José Uribe, Dominican Major League Baseball player (b. 1959) December 10 – Augusto Pinochet, Chilean dictator (b. 1915) December 12 Paul Arizin, American basketball player (b. 1928) Peter Boyle, American actor (b. 1935) Raymond P. Shafer, American politician (b. 1917) December 13 Lamar Hunt, American sports executive (b. 1932) Federico Crescentini, Sanmarinese football player (b. 1982) December 14 Ahmet Ertegün, Turkish record executive (b. 1923) Mike Evans, American actor (b. 1949) December 15 – Clay Regazzoni, Swiss race car driver (b. 1939) December 16 – Don Jardine, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1940) December 18 – Joseph Barbera, American animator (b. 1911) December 20 Yukio Aoshima, Japanese politician, novelist and TV-actor (b. 1932) Ma Ji, Chinese actor (b. 1934) December 21 – Saparmurat Niyazov, President of Turkmenistan (b. 1940) December 22 – Elena Mukhina, Russian gymnast (b. 1960) December 23 Robert Stafford, American politician (b. 1913) Dutch Mason, Canadian blues musician (b. 1938) Marilyn Waltz, American actress, model, and Playboy Playmate (b. 1931) December 24 Braguinha, Brazilian songwriter (b. 1907) Charlie Drake, English comedian (b. 1925) Frank Stanton, American television executive (b. 1908) Kenneth Sivertsen, Norwegian musician, composer, poet and comedian (b. 1961) December 25 – James Brown, American singer (b. 1933) December 26 – Gerald R. Ford, American politician who served as 40th Vice President of the United States and the 38th President of the United States (b. 1913) December 29 – Charles Addo Odametey, Ghanaian football player (b. 1937) December 30 Saddam Hussein, 5th President of Iraq (executed by hanging) (b. 1937) Antony Lambton, Viscount Lambton, British politician (b. 1922) Nobel Prizes Nobel medal.png Chemistry – Roger D. Kornberg. Economics – Edmund Phelps. Literature – Orhan Pamuk. Peace – Muhammad Yunus and the Grameen Bank. Physics – John C. Mather, and George F. Smoot. Physiology or Medicine – Andrew Z. Fire, and Craig C. Mello. In fiction Portal icon 2000s portal Main article: List of works of fiction set in 2006 References 1.Jump up ^ "International Years proclaimed by the United Nations General Assembly". UNESCO. Archived from the original on 1 October 2008. Retrieved 2008-10-12. 2.Jump up ^ Dejevsky, Mary (2009-01-03). "Mary Dejevsky: Russia has good reason for what it is doing. Why do we have to keep demonizing it?". The Independent (London). Retrieved 2009-07-05. 3.Jump up ^ "Mecca disaster toll rises to 76". BBC. 2006-02-06. Retrieved 2009-07-05. 4.Jump up ^ Huggler, Justin (2006-01-13). "Hundreds killed as Haj pilgrims rush to stone the devil". The Independent (London). Retrieved 2009-07-06. 5.Jump up ^ "What is the Islamic hajj?". CBC News. 2006-01-12. Retrieved 2009-07-06. "It's the same place where 362 people died in a stampede on Jan. 12, 2006" 6.Jump up ^ "Stardust Container in Almost Perfect Condition". Fox News. Associated Press. 2006-01-17. Retrieved 2009-07-06. 7.Jump up ^ "New Horizons". jhuapl.edu. Retrieved November 25, 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "Pope Benedict XVI's first Encyclycal "Deus caritas est¨ published today". Catholic News Agency. 2006-01-25. Retrieved 2009-07-06. 9.Jump up ^ "QUICK TAKES; Salzburg fetes Mozart's 250th". Los Angeles Times. 2006-01-28. Archived from the original on June 24, 2011. Retrieved 2009-07-06. 10.Jump up ^ "Relatives Trash Company Offices After Red Sea Disaster". Fox News. Associated Press. 2006-02-06. Retrieved 2009-07-05. 11.Jump up ^ "The Aftermath; GMA blames 'Wowowee' organizers for stampede". Filipino Reporter. 2006-02-23. Retrieved 2009-07-05. 12.Jump up ^ "Philippine Landslide and Flood Operations Update #7" (PDF). Red Cross. 2007-08-31. Archived from the original (PDF) on July 15, 2009. Retrieved 2009-07-06. 13.Jump up ^ Enriquez, Sam (2006-02-20). "Gas Blast Traps 65 Mexican Miners". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2009-07-06. 14.Jump up ^ "The final attempt to contact Pioneer 10". The Planetary Society. 2006-03-06. Retrieved 2009-07-06. 15.Jump up ^ Svoboda, Elizabeth (2006-03-10). "Saturn Moon Has Water Geysers and, Just Maybe, Life". National Geographic Society. Retrieved 2009-07-06. 16.Jump up ^ Mihelich, Peggy (2006-03-10). "Payoff high in risky Mars mission". CNN. Retrieved 2009-07-06. 17.Jump up ^ Roach, John (2006-03-10). "Mars's Gravity Captures NASA Spacecraft". National Geographic Society. Retrieved 8 October 2010. 18.Jump up ^ "Scramjet team 'happy' after Woomera flight". Australian Broadcasting Corporation. 2006-03-25. Retrieved 2009-07-07.link 19.Jump up ^ "Faster Than a Speeding Bullet: Guinness Recognizes NASA Scramjet". NASA. 2006-06-20. Retrieved 2009-07-07. 20.Jump up ^ Morelle, Rebecca (2006-04-06). "Planning for bird flu in the UK". BBC. Retrieved 2009-07-07. 21.Jump up ^ Freeman, Simon (2006-04-10). "100 die as blaze rips through Indian electronics fair". The Times (London). Retrieved 2009-07-09. 22.Jump up ^ "European Space Probe Goes Into Orbit Around Venus". Fox News. Associated Press. 2006-04-12. Archived from the original on 2009-07-22. Retrieved 2009-07-09. 23.Jump up ^ Sterngold, James (2006-04-12). "Iran celebrates uranium enrichment Experts say nuclear step means Tehran is serious, but weapon is years off". San Francisco Chronicle. Archived from the original on 2009-07-22. Retrieved 2009-07-09. 24.Jump up ^ "Iran says it joins 'countries with nuclear technology'". CNN. 2006-04-12. Retrieved 2009-07-09. 25.Jump up ^ Booth, Jenny (2006-04-21). "Russia backs Iran's nuclear programme". The Times (London). Retrieved 2009-07-09. 26.Jump up ^ Jin, Zhu (2006-05-24). "Australia to send 1,000 troops to East Timor: FM". Xinhua News Agency. Archived from the original on 2009-07-26. Retrieved 2009-07-25. 27.Jump up ^ Indonesia lowers quake death toll. CNN. Archived from the original on 2006-06-02. Retrieved 2009-07-27. 28.Jump up ^ "Sidoarjo Mud Flow Disaster July, 2008 - Indonesia". Retrieved 10 November 2011. 29.Jump up ^ "Montenegro declares independence from Serbia". USA Today. 2006-06-03. Retrieved 2009-07-25. 30.Jump up ^ Xuequan, Mu (2006-06-04). "EU reiterates respect for independence of Montenegro". Xinhua News Agency. Archived from the original on 2009-07-27. Retrieved 2009-07-25. 31.Jump up ^ "Kazakhstan satellite enters orbit". USA Today. Associated Press. 2006-06-18. Retrieved 2009-07-25. 32.Jump up ^ Butcher, Tim (2006-06-29). "Israel launches warning air strikes on Gaza". The Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved 2009-07-25. 33.Jump up ^ Olesen, Alexa (2006-07-02). "China's first train to Tibet conquers high-altitude hurdles". USA Today. Associated Press. Retrieved 2009-07-31. 34.Jump up ^ Baodong, Li; Shuangqi, Fu (2006-07-07). ""Silk Road" rejoins at Nathu La Pass after 44 years". Xinhua News Agency. Archived from the original on 2009-08-11. Retrieved 2009-08-05. 35.Jump up ^ Myers, Steven Lee; Kramer, Andrew E.; Wald, Matthew L. (2006-07-10). "At Least 122 Dead in Russian Plane Crash". New York Times. Retrieved 2009-08-05. 36.Jump up ^ "No survivors in Pakistani crash". BBC. 2006-07-10. Retrieved 2009-08-05. 37.Jump up ^ Mukherjee, Krittivas (2006-07-12). "Mumbai bombing death toll rises to 179". The New Zealand Herald. Retrieved 2009-10-09. 38.Jump up ^ "Hezbollah vows 'open war' as violence escalates". CTV Television Network. 2006-07-14. Retrieved 2009-10-09. 39.Jump up ^ "Nomadic reaches Odyssey complex". BBC. 2006-07-16. Retrieved 2009-10-09. 40.Jump up ^ Hoge, Warren; Erlanger, Steven (2006-08-12). "U.N. council backs measure to halt war in Lebanon - Africa & Middle East". International Herald Tribune. Retrieved 2009-10-10. 41.Jump up ^ Chance, Matthew (2006-08-23). "Russian jet crash kills all 170 on board". CNN. Retrieved 2009-10-10. 42.Jump up ^ "When being a genius just doesn't add up". The Sydney Morning Herald. 2006-08-26. Retrieved 2009-10-10. 43.Jump up ^ Battersby, Stephen (2006-08-24). "Pluto gets the boot as the planet count drops". New Scientist. Retrieved 2009-10-10. 44.Jump up ^ Luying, Sun (2006-09-20). "Coup d´etat launched in Thailand". Xinhua News Agency. Retrieved 2009-10-10. 45.Jump up ^ "Passports of Legacy jet pilots seized pending investigation in Brazil crash.". Europe Intelligence Wire. 2006-10-04. Retrieved 2009-10-10. 46.Jump up ^ "North Korea claims first nuclear test". The Guardian (London). 2006-10-09. Retrieved 2009-10-11. 47.Jump up ^ "Profile: Ban Ki-moon". BBC. 2006-10-13. Retrieved 2009-10-11. 48.Jump up ^ "Nigerian Union Downplays Pilot Error". Associated Press. Retrieved 2009-10-11. 49.Jump up ^ "Art Market Watch". Artnet. November 3, 2006. Retrieved 2006-11-08. 50.Jump up ^ "Saddam buried in village of his birth". Associated Press. 2006-12-31. Retrieved 2006-12-31.link 51.Jump up ^ Danilova, Maria (2006-11-11). "Georgia: Separatist Vote Illegitimate". The Washington Post. Associated Press. Retrieved 2009-10-12. 52.Jump up ^ "Al-Jazeera English hits airwaves". BBC News. 2006-11-15. Retrieved 2009-11-12. 53.Jump up ^ "Iraqi militias take fiery revenge for slaughter". Associated Press. 2006-11-25. Retrieved 2009-10-12. 54.Jump up ^ "Philippines: NDCC media update - Typhoon "Reming" (Durian) 13 Dec 2006". ReliefWeb. 2006-12-13. Archived from the original on June 24, 2011. Retrieved 2009-10-12. 55.Jump up ^ Xiaodan, Du (2006-12-05). "Fiji´s troops seize police weapons". China Central Television. Retrieved 2009-10-12. 56.Jump up ^ CNN Wire Staff (4 December 2011). "Mexico's president pledges to continue fighting cartels". CNN. Retrieved 27 January 2012. 57.Jump up ^ Nancy Loftholm, "Fear from Swift plant raid resonates in Greeley six years later", Denver Post, 15 January 2013. 58.Jump up ^ Cody, Edward (2006-12-14). "Pollution Leaves Beloved Dolphin of Yangtze 'Functionally' Extinct". The Washington Post. Retrieved 2009-10-12. 59.Jump up ^ "Ethiopia dismisses Somali threat". BBC. 2006-12-24. Retrieved 2009-10-13. 60.Jump up ^ Fouquet, Helene (2006-12-26). "Nigerian Pipeline Explosion Kills at Least 200 (Update1)". Bloomberg.com. Retrieved 2009-10-13.